infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:War Clown
Archives: 1 - 2 Feel free to ask any questions. I'll answer with the best of my abilities. Hi! Hey War, just wanted to give a welcome back from me. You've probably been here the whole time in multiple ways (Facebook, IRC, etc) but I probably wasn't aware of that XD I also wanted to congratulate you on your position of VP of Heroic Actions, sounds neat. Anyways, hope to see you around sometime! Cheers! Shrev64(Talk • ) 16:47, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I just needed to make sure I gave credit to the proper source :P Shrev64(Talk • ) 17:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Couple Question Hey I remember you from a few other wikis and I had a few questions since you're an admin. I am almost positive I'll get my fan fic transcript at some point I just wanted some confirmation that people will get them back. And as a way to increase activity on articles maybe a notable quotes section can be put on major characters pages. And maybe for characters like Cole who have a lot of quotes people would put on there can be a refresh button so it will only have to show five at a time. -The Polar Bear lives 00:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) How would I apply to be part of the InFamous Wiki Helpers/Bots/Admins? Would I have to start at bot or what? I've recently started editing this wiki a lot (Long-Time Member) and I was wondering if I could make it official. Blog Suggestion Hey Sucker Punch released the ability to put Ice Titans and Devourers into UGC Missions. I just thought you might wanna post one of those front-page blog things about it. Amp article So ... eh .... no offense, but I had to laugh. XD --Alareiks |''' 10:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry bro. Didn't know I couldn't use the box. Bcraggen 12:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Well with the announcement of the Oct. 25 release date, SuckerPunch released the image on their twitter account. I thought it was neat. OverCross 20:08, September 16, 2011 (UTC) They don't actually have anymore images yet but I'll report what they send out on twitter. Contribute what I can. OverCross 20:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Roger Miller Hey War, just noticed my edits on that page just got reverted. Any particular reason? Mine would be he doesn't need an infobox. 12:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, right here. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, my bad. I didn't see that before I added the box. Sorry about that. Even if the info-box has some decent information in it (say for instance, Brandon Carey), they should still be taken off? ::Just noticed you posted the blog 5 minutes ago XD :Well, if the information isn't something that can be mentioned within the biographies and trivia, then yeah, his infobox can stay. Though from what I've read on Brandon (and his terrible infobox image), I'd say it should be removed and reworked for a more presentable look without the infobox. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That image was better than NIA.jpg (hint hint I uploaded the image XD) I'll see what I can do, if I can do anything at all. :I see. Sorry if I've offended you in any way, but you're right. Something is better than nothing. And alright, good to hear. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:50, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Psht, don't beat yourself up over it or something. It takes a lot more than that to offend me. I'll be searching for a better image. :Alright, good. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 12:57, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Template and Things Hey War. The first thing I want to say is sorry for my recent behavior. I don't know what was in me at the time. It was literally one day I was making peace and the next I got all mad about that wiki stuff. I really am sorry, and I'll try to keep my anger to a minimum. Secondly, did Alareiks tell you about the template I suggested for the wiki, Template:Videoneed? If he did, did you consider it? I just wanted to know because I'm itching to use it on pages. Thanks! : Sorry Shrev, I was to tell him but since I was forced to go away for a couple of days I couldn't tell him, since I wasn't here. Alareiks |''' 08:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :Improved and approved. Feel free to use it, but use it only on pages that require it. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 09:57, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ooh, nice image. Although I think we need a better quote. Hard to find one, though. :/ Alareiks |''' 20:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::War, Shrev left me a post about an idea for making it easier to navigate through mission templates, and I thought we might as well make a MissionsNav containing too sections: inFamous and inFamous 2, and two sub sections, Story and Side Mission. What do you think? Alareiks '''| 22:05, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Make a prototype and get back here once you're done. Show me what you've made, and I'll look if it needs more adjustments. --[[User:War Clown|'WarClown']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 06:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Just wanted to let you know that the prototype's located here if you want to look at it. Also, should the Festival of Blood background now be in place, since it's October, or will it be implemented closer to its release. I'm talking about this image. ACWiki - farwell Just wanted to stop by and say you won't be seeing me at #ACWiki anymore. Long story, but I'll summarize it to you: #I have been complaining about all kicks, and so has Kaishiro. I also took Kai's advise and ignore those I knew I didn't feel like talking to. #Cello says I've been tensed. And that he knew me in RL more than I know myself. He said it was an instinct he'd been gifted with. I said it was simply arrogant to think you know someone in RL just by chatting with them, especially if you know them better than themselves do. Apparently, even more than my family does. I said I didn't want his advise, and I left. #Rome kicks me, loses his ops. Cello later logs in, when I'm not on. Cello had been thinking and decided (I wasn't even there by that time) to ban me for a number of reasons: ##I didn't take his advise. ##I called him arrogant. ##I don't like kicks (or rather, I've been arguing and complaining about them) ##I don't speak to him very often, thus I'm just around for trolling or something. #Subtle complaints, and says there was no need for it. Cello removes ban but said he'll add it later again unless Subtle convinces me to apologize to Cello, and takes his advise into consideration. #I leave ACWiki for good, Sima bans me from there. That's mostly what happened, although it's from my perspective. However, since you know Cello, I doubt it should be easy for you to agree with me. I think this decision is best for all of us. I will now be at #IFWiki and #NEWWORLD channels.--Alareiks |''' 19:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Acknowledged. --[[User:War Clown|'''WarClown]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Dial-Up']]inFamous 07:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Layout builder Hey! I enabled the layout builder that I've been talking about for a while (but hasn't worked), to the wiki. Go check it out, and make some new layouts if you're in the mood. This will help most editors when we've made some layouts. See the help pages if you're not sure what a layout is. you can view and edit layouts. I didn't make any since I'm not sure what you want there to be. Cheers! --Alareiks |''' 23:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC Clear your cache, brother. Wiki's got some layout showing for ya'. Alright, that quote was terrible. But this design isn't. We need to make a news post about it, though. See you on the IRC. Alareiks '''| 16:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Some changes Made some changes to the wikia.css. 1. The search bar only glows on hover (this is to 1. show when you hover on the search bar and 2. makes the wiki faster for slower computers). 2. The edit, create page and secondary (mostly recent wiki activity and random article buttons) has been given a new design. Very, very nice. I hope you don't mind, although I asked vatsa and he thought you would be fine with it, and I do too, so I thought I might just go with it, since it's no big change. In the worst case scenario, it's just a simply undo anyway. Everyone I've asked likes it, though. NOTE: Some of these new "designs" are only supported by Firefox! Alareiks |''' 22:16, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Jim Logan Hello War Clown I am not a user here but I have the answer for you concerning Jim Logan, removing his warning. I am a rollback on the POTCO Players Wiki, a wiki Jim also uses and a friend and I recently suspected Jim Logan of abusing multiple accounts and lying. We researched the matter and came here to find the warning but did not tell him of our findings. On the Chat of the POTCO Players Wiki, my friend and I started interrogating Jim about User:Captain Edge ( who we believe is his other account ). Captain Edge had recently made a controversial rule request and we think jim used him so that he would not be tartgeted. Anyway, he said that he met Captain Edge on this wiki and when my friend and I looked further we realized that Captain Edge edited at The POTCO Players Wiki before he edited here, proving that Jim was lying. After we pointed this out to him he tried to hide his warning by deleting it before we see it, but he didn't know that we had already seen it. So the reason he deleted his warning is to cover up his trail of multiple-account abuse abd try avoid getting given a strike on the other wiki. My friend and I have made a blog on the POTCO Players Wiki to reveal all of these offences to the community. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jack_Pistol/Ben_and_I_have_Something_to_Share... I have screenshots of his lies on chat and of him deleting the warning. I am terribly sorry if we have caused any drama but I'm sure you can understand that my friend and I were trying to help the community. If you would liek to contact me leave me a message here or there. Jack Pistol :Acknowledged, I'll go consult some of my colleagues about this. --[[User:War Clown|'''Jack]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I did not mean to delete ''the warning, i am sorry, I shall undo it if u like. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. I put it back. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. :Good. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) What.....? Hey War, I decided to take a two-day break (sorry for not telling in advance, if I needed to). I checked my email, and a bunch of pages I was following was deleted by The First Bot. I'm assuming they're all restored now, but...what happened? The next thing I see, the main page has a link to the IRC, and Alareiks is blocked and stripped of his adminship...I'm confused :/ :Long story short, Alareiks and I had an argument, and after reaching the boiling point due to my drunken banter, had his bot delete EVERYTHING. Staff intervened before it got worse so, all is good now. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Something I got your message thanks, I'm not one to start trouble,so I watch out when I have ideas to see if their acceptable. Redexx 22:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC)Redexx :Good. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 09:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) iF3 Hey War, Do you Know if there is gonna be a InFamous 3? There is a lot of rumors going around about Sucker Punch being in devolpment for the 3rd InFamous. So I was wondering is it true? or Fake. :There is no official word about it so far. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 09:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re.Alliance Um that wasnt fanon, that was the group Cole leads/lead in the InFamous series, i didnt intend for it to look like fanon. The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. :The name of the group Cole "leads" was '''NEVER' stated. There WAS NO "Alliance". --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 11:40, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well that may be "true" but Game Informer named it, i dont know if you count that, but it was meant as "An alliance of friends and rivals". :The Best There Is, The Best There Was and The Best there Ever Will Be. 21:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::That doesn't count. You can call nearly any mutual pack an "an alliance". --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 12:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::True, and can we call it The Team, 'or something?The Best In The World Stuff How did Al get blocked? By the way, some random anon made up the title, not me. I wasn't in the this wiki for 5 weeks and the title was made in that period. Can I change the title, though? How did Al get blocked? 23:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Mind you, if Alareiks got blocked, it was probably for a good reason. Also, although I wasn't here when it happened, War was the main man who brought this place from the ruins, so you should be thanking him for where we are right now. I too miss Alareiks, but there was a price to pay. ::And a good reason it is. After an argument with me (drunk as I was), he left abruptly on the IRC. Though I was gonna go reconcile, he had his bot set to delete every page on this wiki. He managed to take down several pages, though some of the associates I worked with were able to get it fixed in no time. Some days after, he later admitted to another associate that he was planning on leaving, he just needed an excuse. My drunken banter conveniently provided him that. Though I may sound arrogant, I can assure you that I know what's best for the wiki 10 times more than Alareiks. His disorders and arrogance suffice me a good enough reason to believe so. And yes, Shrev is right. I've run this place alone before, I can continue without him. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack]] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 12:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, so Al made this wiki into a landfill and he gets blocked? Well that's what I call giving the ol' "Tough Collar". I also have Asperger's like him, but I'm not gonna act like a retard he was in the wiki. Well done, War Clown! 21:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you but, it wasn't an easy decision, mind you. At any rate, what's done is done. We should all get back to work. --[[User:War Clown|'Jack']] [[User talk:War Clown|'Walls']]inFamous 13:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Innapropiate page HEy would you mind asking who ever made the " I like to kiss butts" page to get rid of it? I don't think this wiki is meant for stuff like that, seeing that they mentioned they are gay. Thanks, Redexx 19:17, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx Trouble causer The name of this person is Hellohi99 who says he likes to ruin stuff (mentions this wiki) I'm trying to do damage control, but can you ban him or something? He's ruined 3 pages soi far!! Redexx 19:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Redexx About This Badge... There's this badge called "Community Organizer" and you earn it by adding pages to at least 250 categories. But I found a weird mistake on there. If you add pages to at least 500 categories, you get the exact same badge. I'm not kidding, same title and same picture altogether. Is this a mistake or on purpose (I hope not)? 01:15, October 17, 2011 (UTC)